justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Body Movin’ (Fatboy Slim Remix)
|effort= |nogm= 4 |pc= Turquoise |gc= Yellow |lc=Yellow (Remake) |pictos = 59 |nowc = BodyMoving |perf = Julia Spiesser}}"Body Movin’ (Fatboy Slim Remix)" by The Beastie Boys is featured on Just Dance 2 and Just Dance: Greatest Hits. Dancer The dancer, a woman, is wearing a headband, a teal short sleeved shirt with a black leotard, and a yellow belt around the leotard. She is wearing a pair of green sneakers and black and teal wrist bands. She now has a purple outline. In the remake, as with all dancers in a remake, she looks more realistic. BodyMovinJD3DancerSelection.png|Original Bodymoving coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background is in the layout of a gym. There are lockers, barbell and neon caption "Body Movin'" glowing in light green color, with a boy flexing his muscles and two tigers at his sides. In the Just Dance Now remake, the lockers light up along to the rhythm. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Move 1 and 4: Act as if you are spinning a record with both of your hands. Gold Move 2: Point to the screen with both of your hands. Gold Move 3 (JD2): Put both of your hands up. Gold Move 3 (Remake): Put your left arm up and your right arm near your chin.http://prntscr.com/8u7kcj bodymovingm1.png|Gold Move 1 and 4 bodymovingm2.png|Gold Move 2 BodyMovin.png|Gold Move 3 (Just Dance 2) bodymovingunusedgoldmoe.png|Gold Move 3 (Just Dance Now) Appearances in Mashups Body Movin’ appears in the following Mashups: * Da Funk * Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) * (I've Had) The Time Of My Life * Mas Que Nada * This Is How We Do Captions Body Movin’ appears in Puppet Master Modes and Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves. * Body Punch * Not At All * Rower Trivia *The dancer reappears as P1 in Hungarian Dance No. 5 on Just Dance 3. She also has a different color scheme. *A clean version of the song is used, so the line "Ooh, goddamn!" is replaced by "Oh, excuse me!". *As with Call Me, there were going to be visible facial features in its remake. This was later changed.bodymoving_thumb@2x.jpg *The dancer seems to be standing farther away from the screen on its Just Dance Now icon. *In the remake, Gold Move 3 consists of a totally different move. This is the first time in which a part of the choreography is changed in its remake. **Additionally, the dancer does some moves a bit different in the remake than in its Just Dance 2 version, meaning that the routine was refilmed for the remake. *In the remake, the dancer no longer goes through multiple colors at the start of the chorus. *In This Is How We Do’s Mashup, the coach's leotard, hair and socks are in a shade of blue while in the actual routine, the leotard, hair and socks are black. Gallery Bodymovin.jpg|''Body Movin’ (Fatboy Slim Remix)'' Bodymovingsqa.png|''Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix)'' (Just Dance: Greatest Hits) bodymoving.jpg|''Body Movin’ (Fatboy Slim Remix)'' (Remake) bodymovinmenu.png|''Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix)'' on the menu bodymoving_thumb@2x.jpg|''Body Movin’'' (Beta Remake) Bodymoving cover@2x.jpg|Beta Just Dance Now cover Hungariandance coach 1 big.png|The dancer’s different color scheme in Hungarian Dance No. 5 bodymoving_pictos.png|Pictograms Bodymovinremake.jpeg|The coach’s lighter color scheme in This Is How We Do’s Mashup Videos File:Beastie Boys - Body Movin' File:Just Dance 2 - Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix) (Beastie Boys) File:Body Movin' - Beastie Boys Just Dance Greatest Hits References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:1990s Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Deceased Artists Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Remixes